


All That Matters

by ellieblue, Nathymaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, AsaNoya - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Newton diz que toda a ação tem uma reação de equivalente força. Asahi nunca soube qual ação sua causou as diversas reações de Nishinoya dentro do grande sistema do qual eles faziam parte. Nem mesmo do porquê seus caminhos se encontraram de novo e de novo até que suas linhas estivessem tão enroladas uma na outra que não conseguiam mais soltar.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 1





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machadorisos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machadorisos/gifts).



> Olá a todos vocês nesse dia (ou noite)! Por quê? Ora, é aniversário da deusa maravilhosa que atende por Machado! Rainha do fluffy. A mãe-sogrinha mais fofa do mundo. Esse é o nosso pequeno presente para a grande Deusa. Uma AsaNoya remendada com açúcar e um pouco de limão. Esperamos que goste!!  
> (Nathymaki e Sabrina Vilanova)

Todos os dias, Asahi Azumane acordava com o barulho infernal do trem passando perto do apartamento onde morava. Aquela era uma das desvantagens de morar perto de uma estação, mesmo com a oferta de custo de vida mais baixo de toda a Tóquio, aquele era um barato que havia saído caro para o rapaz. Já que seu trabalho exigia que passasse mais tempo acordado à noite e ele tivesse algumas poucas horas para dormir pela manhã — que eram interrompidas sem dó pelo barulho do trem. 

E aquele dia não foi diferente, ele acordou abruptamente. O Sol mal despontava pela brecha entreaberta da janela quando seus olhos se abriram para a brancura fosca do teto. É verdade que ele gostaria de dizer que já havia se acostumado com toda aquela rotina estressante, mas afirmar tal coisa seria uma pura mentira. Não conseguiu dormir direito nas últimas semanas, mesmo que tomasse calmantes aqui ou acolá, era uma tortura que se empertigava em meio aos seus hábitos. Asahi não via a hora de acabar aquele projeto e voltar a ter suas noites de sono por completo. 

Suspirando e sabendo que apenas desejar fervorosamente não tornaria seu pedido realidade, ele esfregou os olhos e afastou os fios castanhos que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos, preparando-se para levantar e enfrentar mais um longo dia. Como se pressentisse sua vontade, o celular vibrou em seu lugar na mesa de cabeceira, despertando sua atenção. Não havia mesmo um minuto sequer de paz. Asahi jogou os pés para o lado da cama e se empurrou para fora, pegando o aparelho enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro para jogar alguma água no rosto e ver se tal ação o ajudaria a despertar por completo. 

Com as gotas escorrendo pelo pescoço, ele colocou os óculos, abriu o aplicativo dos e-mails — o único que ainda mantinha atualizado em sua existência corrida e exaustiva — e desceu os únicos três degraus que separavam o quarto da sala. O apartamento não era grande; na verdade, Asahi duvidava que alguma pessoa em sã consciência iria querer morar ali, mas era o suficiente para um solteiro de 23 anos sobreviver com certa folga. Passou o dedo pela tela do celular, procurando o nome do site em que comprara entre as mensagens não lidas. O pagamento de sua nova mesa digitalizadora havia sido confirmado, e aquela notícia trouxe certo alívio para o designer de roupas que tinha passado os últimos dois anos com uma usada e em péssimo estado. 

Com o coração mais leve e uma pequena brasa ardente em seu peito de que aquele dia não seria tão ruim assim, ele caminhou até o pequeno armário e começou a preparar o café. Sua cabeça doía, as pontas de seus dedos formigavam e Asahi se perguntava se desmaiaria ali mesmo. Ou poderia ser consequência do outono que chegaria dali a alguns dias. Quando as batidas soaram, ele se perguntou se seus devaneios não haviam de fato conjurado alguma força sobrenatural para buscá-lo e encerrar assim o seu sofrimento.  _ Não. _ Balançou a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos sem sentido e passou o café para sua caneca favorita antes de ir atender a porta.

O que ele não esperava era a visão que teria do outro lado. De  _ quem  _ o estava esperando ali com um largo sorriso e mãos inquietas. Asahi piscou e piscou novamente com mais força, tentando desfazer a alucinação que de algum modo havia tomado a forma de alguém que há muito ele vinha desejando ver novamente. 

— Oi, Asahi-san — a alucinação disse. Os cabelos acastanhados em uma bagunça sem igual, já não havia mais uma mecha loira despontado da cabeça. Aquela imagem de homem maduro que Azumane ainda não havia conseguido formar. Não quando se tratava daquele que ali estava. 

E, apesar de ser um adulto que já havia andado bastante por esse mundo, Asahi tomou um longo fôlego, a mão tremeu com força enquanto a caneca escapava de seu agarre e se estraçalhava entre os dois, caindo quase como se em câmera lenta. O café espirrou por toda parte e ele soltou um xingamento baixo sob o fôlego, assistindo à alucinação rir da sua falta de jeito. 

— Ainda continua desengonçado. — Ele sorriu docemente, os olhos se fechando um pouco para acompanhar o sorriso de orelha a orelha. Aquela figura, sim, sim, era aquela figura que ele não queria enxergar. Seus lábios tremelicaram na expectativa de que as palavras em corrida saíssem, mas só o silêncio se fez presente. — Asahi-san? — repetiu pela falta de respostas, jogando a cabeça para o lado, as bochechas coradas pelo frio. 

— Meu Deus, eu acho que estou vendo coisas! — exclamou. — Será que estou doente? Tenho que ligar para Akaashi e desmarcar a reunião, pior, tenho que ir ao hospital. Meu Deus! Que péssima hora para ficar doente — tagarelou o rapaz de olhos castanho-escuros, interrompendo várias vezes a tentativa de explicações do outro. Ele olhou para a xícara quebrada no chão e estalou a língua no céu da boca, teria que limpar aquilo também. 

—  _ Hm _ , posso falar agora? — A voz grave chegou aos seus ouvidos e Asahi apertou os olhos, tendo certeza que aquilo era fruto de sua imaginação,  _ a voz de Nishinoya não era tão grave _ . — Primeiro, venha cá e me dê um abraço, isso lá é maneira de tratar a visita? Eu acabei de chegar e você me recepciona com uma xícara quebrada e um banho de café? 

Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou enquanto as palavras saíam, Azumane notou. Yuu Nishinoya estava mais charmoso que nunca, a pele mais bronzeada, com um cachecol cor-de-rosa e um casaco de tecido grosso. Ele havia colocado um alargador preto na orelha direita, um pouco menor que o seu, e olhava para o relógio vez ou outra em meio ao falatório. Asahi suspirou, aquele era o Noya que conhecia. 

— E pare de me tratar como alucinação quando você sabia que eu viria! — apontou ele, com os braços cruzados ante o peito. — Aliás, por que você não está respondendo suas mensagens? Te liguei um trilhão de vezes para avisar que tinha chegado e você ignorou todas as chamadas.  _ Todas. _ Eu podia ter me perdido em Tóquio. Sorte a minha que uma senhora muito boazinha me guiou do aeroporto até aqui ou meu corpo podia estar jogado em uma vala qualquer a essa altura.

— Oh! — Ele soltou em um estalo mental. Como poderia ter esquecido? — Yuu? É você mesmo? 

— É isso que eu estou tentando explicar! 

— Mas você não deveria chegar daqui a um mês? — Os dedos foram levados ao próprio queixo, em um gesto pensativo. — Eu não teria esquecido da data. Até coloquei um lembrete no celular. 

— Não, não. Eu te avisei que seria hoje. E você saberia se ao menos tivesse se dignado a responder uma mínima mensagem. — Nishinoya suspirou e encarou os olhos ainda muito arregalados do outro. Pelos deuses, ele ainda tinha dúvidas! — Pelo visto vou ter que provar o meu ponto. 

Rápido e sem hesitação, o jovem agarrou a gola frouxa da camisa que Asahi ainda não trocara e o puxou para baixo, inclinando a cabeça de modo que os lábios encostaram em sua bochecha com um toque doce que espalhou calor pela região.

— Yuu! — ele recuou, tocando o local e o encarando com surpresa e o indício de vergonha lhe subindo pelo pescoço.

— Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? Então por que você não me convida para entrar e podemos arrumar mais café de onde veio esse. Ou precisa de mais uma prova? — As sobrancelhas se arquearam em desafio e os olhos brilharam com a oferta.

Sabiamente, Asahi afastou-se para que o outro passasse e fechou a porta atrás de si, virando-se para fitar Nishinoya que olhava ao redor com curiosidade. Ele parecia tão deslocado ali, como se não pertencesse àquele ambiente. Como um detalhe extravagante demais para a simplicidade do apartamento. O rapaz deixou que a mochila caísse no chão, só para arrastá-la até o sofá logo depois, ali, ele se jogou, remexendo o corpo para encontrar uma posição minimamente confortável. 

— E aí? Temos café da manhã pronto ou tenho que fazer esse serviço também? — Yuu perguntou em uma postura displicente. As mãos fechadas em punhos se posicionaram em frente a boca, enquanto o seu dono as soprava em busca de calor. — Esse lugar não tem aquecedor? 

— Não é como se você fosse fazer qualquer coisa se eu pedisse, não é mesmo? — respondeu Asahi, finalmente. — O aquecedor está ligado, se quiser aumentar a temperatura, o adaptador está à sua direita. E só tenho café, por enquanto. Ou melhor,  _ tinha, _ já que você me fez derrubar a minha caneca bonitinha. 

— Não tenho culpa se  _ você  _ achou que eu fosse algum tipo de assombração. — Noya fez uma careta, se curvando para a mochila e puxando de lá sua carteira. — Vamos, como reembolso pela caneca, eu te pago um café da manhã decente.

— Panquecas? — Seu estômago o delatou, roncando sem vergonha alguma.

— Não podia ser outra coisa. — O recém-chegado sorriu, triunfante. — O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!

Eles estavam a dois passos da porta quando Asahi de repente se tornou muito ciente de sua aparência desleixada. Ele havia acabado de acordar, então seu cabelo provavelmente devia estar um ninho, as roupas largas e usadas que gostava de usar para dormir destoavam do casaco bem passado do outro, o furo na calça próximo ao joelho se tornando uma recordação vergonhosa de sua profissão. Céus, ele nem mesmo havia escovado os dentes ainda!

— Preciso de um minuto — pigarreou constrangido, correndo para o quarto antes que Nishinoya pudesse falar algo.

Asahi correu pelo cômodo, puxando as roupas dos cabides sem muita atenção e carregando-as para o banheiro onde tratou de escovar os dentes e passar os dedos úmidos pelo cabelo comprido em uma tentativa de desembaraçar os fios e prendê-los em um nó apressado. Vestiu as roupas, o pulôver bege e as calças escuras, apertando o laço do cachecol branco ao redor do pescoço após borrifar um pouco de perfume. Sua mente não passava de um zumbido distante, insistindo para que se apressasse, para que corresse até ele quase tropeçar em sua tentativa de enfiar os pés nos sapatos ainda em movimentos. 

Ofegante, ele encarou o próprio reflexo e se convenceu de que não estava tão ruim assim. Além do mais, ele não tinha tempo para mudar de roupa. Enfiando a própria carteira no bolso bem como as chaves do apartamento, ele retornou a sala onde Nishinoya ainda o esperava, encostado casualmente na parede. 

— Tudo pronto, podemos ir agora.

Os lábios dele se ergueram enquanto os olhos o avaliavam de cima a baixo, enviando um arrepio por sua coluna. Aquele olhar não havia mudado nada, exatamente como um felino avalia sua presa antes de saltar sobre ela.

— A faculdade te fez bem. — Ele riu. — Você está muito bonito.

— Obrigado — agradeceu, desviando o olhar. Mesmo com todo aquele tempo passado, aceitar elogios ainda era um habilidade que ele não havia adquirido. — Vamos?

***

Era quase de senso comum que a cafeteria Doces Flores era a melhor daquela região desde o momento em que fora aberta. Asahi a conhecia desde que havia se mudado para Tóquio, ainda quando estava para começar o curso de design e não era tão autossuficiente assim para comer um café da manhã minimamente saudável  — não que o fizesse agora, mas gostava de pensar que sim. As cadeiras de metal faziam conjunto com as mesas detalhadas em xadrez preto e branco, combinando com as gravuras marcadas nas paredes longas daquele espaço. O visual moderno dava a impressão de que estavam dentro de um maquinário, imitando cenários futuristas de livros antigos. O que contrariava a existência das plantas no local, pequenos vasos de suculentas ficavam posicionados em lugares específicos, como um charme a mais para o ambiente. 

Para alguns, a natureza estranha do Café lhes trazia um sentimento desconfortável, para outros — pessoas como Azumane —, era a própria personificação da grande Tóquio, a mesma sensação de andar pelas ruas do centro e encontrar uma coisa nova todas as vezes. Uma aventura particular que ele deixaria apenas em seus pensamentos. 

Antes que Yuu pudesse se mover, Asahi o puxou para a mesa em que sempre ficava, ao lado da vitrine, encostada na parede. Era o lugar perfeito para observar o que se passava na rua e relaxar em dias de chuva, quando o estabelecimento enchia de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Deixou que Noya sentasse antes de tomar o próprio assento e chamar a garçonete que já tinha o visto. 

— Panquecas sem calda para os dois, traga mel separado, por favor — ele falou quando ela chegou. — Um americano para mim e um capuccino com bastante canela pro moço aqui. — E apontou para seu companheiro da vez. 

Yuu o observou por algum tempo em silêncio, com um sorriso sereno despontado dos lábios finos. Ele estava calmo, parecia aliviado por Asahi ainda lembrar de seus gostos. Aquela era uma prova de que ele não havia o esquecido, que a figura de Nishinoya continuava tão presente e impregnada em sua vida que as pequenas coisas não haviam ido embora com o tempo.

Noya comeu com calma, colocando mel pouco a pouco sobre as panquecas grandes que ele bem gostava. Eles trocaram algumas palavras entre os momentos em que Yuu tentava roubar o seu café e fazia caretas pela amargura. Asahi não conseguiu acompanhar seu apetite, mas ria toda vez que seu companheiro tomava um gole de sua bebida para engolir a comida. Após um tempo, quando ainda não haviam pago a conta, eles ficaram se olhando sem se mover. Aquele silêncio que os cobria como um redemoinho não lhes era desconfortável, pelo contrário, era até que animoso. Eles tinham sentido falta daquela sensação. 

— O que vai fazer agora? — Noya perguntou, colocando as notas na carteira de couro e empurrando-a para a garçonete que saiu apressada para buscar o troco. Asahi lhe deu um suspiro pesado e sua testa se franziu só em pensar no trabalho acumulado que o esperava em casa. Mas estar ali com Yuu era tão bom que o rapaz se viu desejando que tivessem mais tempo. Infelizmente, a vida adulta não podia ser afastada desse modo. A garçonete havia voltado.

— Tenho alguns trabalhos para serem entregues até o fim do dia e preciso de algumas horas para finalizar um projeto.

O rapaz sorriu, apanhando o troco que a moça lhe estendia e o enfiando sem conferir no bolso. Ele se levantou e ergueu as sobrancelhas daquele modo brincalhão que o fazia querer rir, dizendo as palavras que enviaram uma onda de calor reconfortante por seu corpo:

— Pois bem, eu esperarei com você até que acabe o trabalho. 

***

O projeto demorou mais do que algumas horas para ser finalizado e, quando Asahi se espreguiçou, estalando o pescoço para se livrar das câimbras, e pousou os óculos na mesa, encerrando o dia ali. Encontrou Nishinoya cochilando na única poltrona da sala, as pernas jogadas pela lateral e a cabeça apoiada no braço em uma posição que ele apostava ser bastante desconfortável. Sorrindo, ele jogou no lixo as embalagens de comida que haviam pedido vários minutos atrás e se aproximou para acordá-lo.

— Ei, não pode dormir aí, vai acabar machucando a coluna nessa posição. — Asahi o cutucou nas costelas, arrancando um murmúrio irritado como resposta. — Yuu... — chamou um pouco mais alto. Ele devia estar realmente cansado e sofrendo os efeitos do fuso horário. Azumane se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão lerdo ao ponto de nem mesmo ter pensado em oferecer um local para que ele dormisse. — Vamos, você pode ficar com a cama.

As pálpebras se abriram de forma lenta e Nishinoya piscou, tentando focar a visão na figura inclinada sobre si que sorria diante o seu estava confuso.

— E você? — murmurou, grogue, aprumando-se na poltrona. Asahi se afastou um passo, a mão subindo para coçar o pescoço de um modo reservado, um hábito que ele não havia conseguido se livrar com o tempo.

— Eu vou dormir no sofá.

Nishinoya deixou os olhos rolarem.

— Não seja ridículo. Podemos os dois dormir na cama, tem espaço suficiente.

— Mas...

— Mas o quê? Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes. — Ele atirou rápido demais, e ambos se encararam com as lembranças invadindo a mente. Os olhares se encontraram e, naquele concurso de encaradas, Noya acabou ganhando. Asahi suspirou, derrotado e apenas caminhou à frente para o quarto e afastou os lençóis.

— Como quiser.

O silêncio caiu como uma cortina desconfortável. Havia apenas a respiração tranquila ao seu lado e o calor que emanava em sua direção enquanto Nishinoya se movia em busca de uma boa posição. Ele tinha um sono agitado, como Asahi lembrava bem, e não duvidava em nada que em algum momento da noite acabasse sendo empurrado para fora da cama. Como se estivesse pensando exatamente o mesmo, ele disse:

— Lembra quando viajávamos juntos para os jogos e de algum modo eu sempre acabava invadindo o seu  _ futon _ durante a noite?

O designer riu.

— Acordar com o seu pé na minha barriga acabou virando um hábito. — Era verdade, pequenas coisas que haviam virado hábitos difíceis demais de serem deixados para trás. — Espero que não tenha chutado ninguém durante a noite na Itália. — Riu, dando de ombros. 

— Não tinha ninguém para eu chutar — respondeu em meio a um suspiro. — Asahi-san. 

— O quê? 

— Eu passei anos na Itália e sei zero coisas de italiano — explicou. — Eu era tipo um peixe de aquário tentando interagir com o povo do mar. 

Azumane riu, tentando observá-lo no escuro. 

— Tenho certeza que você se virou bem. Você deve saber sim alguma coisa. 

— Sei. Mas é muito pouco para sobreviver em italiano. 

— Do tipo? 

— São só algumas expressões. Tipo “oi” ou “como vai você?” ou…

— Ou o quê? — ele perguntou, por último. Mas ficou sem respostas por um tempo. Até que ele mesmo rolou para perto do calor de Nishinoya e o sentiu se ajustar ao seu corpo. E ali, em meio ao breu noturno, ele sentiu os dedos do outro rapaz encontrarem os fios de seu cabelo e dos lábios de Noya saíram as palavras que ele mais quis entender. 

— Ou... _ Ciao, mia passione.  _

***

Quando Asahi acordou no dia seguinte, a mão tateou o lado da cama buscando o calor reconfortante e estável que sempre fora um porto ao seu lado, mas o encontrou vazio. A mente demorou a compreender o porquê seu coração disparava com tanta força no peito e a respiração parecia irregular e afoita, como se houvesse acabado de correr uma maratona como nos tempos da escola. Olhando em volta, para os lençóis bagunçados, a mochila jogada em um canto e a camiseta que não era sua pendurada no encosto da cadeira, as lembranças do dia anterior retornaram com força. Seu tronco se ergueu num rompante e os olhos varreram cada pedaço do ambiente, buscando, quase implorando para que tudo não houvesse passado de um sonho, que aquele calor e o cheiro de maresia não haviam sido um fruto da sua imaginação. 

Mas Azumane acabou encontrando-o na cozinha, a voz rouca cantarolando uma antiga canção que falava sobre uma vara de encontro ao mar e a bravura de uma pescador. Ele parecia tão tranquilo ali, mexendo o café, concentrado naquela única tarefa como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

— Não é um sonho. — Ele suspirou, aliviado.

— Preferia que fosse?

Os olhos foram semicerrados e Asahi não o respondeu. As mãos se fecharam em punhos e ele desviou o olhar. 

— Então — começou, casualmente. Eles ainda não haviam conversado direito, ambos apenas dançando ao redor do assunto. —, o que faz de volta a Tóquio tão cedo?

Os olhos castanhos dele adquiriram um brilho cauteloso e não pela primeira vez Asahi notou o quão diferente ele estava. Ainda havia aquele brilho fervoroso que tanto o encantava, o mesmo que lhe atraía os olhares e fazia as pessoas o rotularem como um bobo extrovertido. Mas havia também aquela calma constante em seus gestos, a mesma sensação de segurança que sempre tinha quando ele protegia suas costas — a de todos — durante os jogos.

Ele pousou a xícara a sua frente e puxou a que fizera para si até os lábios, tomando um gole antes de responder:

— Se tivesse lido as mensagens do grupo, teria visto que há um jogo se aproximando. 

Asahi piscou, surpreso.

— Foi só por isso?

Nishinoya deu de ombros, erguendo os olhos do líquido escuro e os pousando nele com uma intensidade desconcertante.

— Eu já faltei muitos dos jogos dos nossos amigos, não queria perder mais um.

— Entendo — foi tudo o que respondeu.

O silêncio se prolongou, uma criatura viva e com vontade própria que se alimentava das palavras não ditas as quais retinha para si. Nada de  _ “Pensei em você.”  _ ou _ “Você vai ficar?”.  _ Não. Há muito eles tinham se acertado e eram amigos agora. Amigos apesar de seu coração doer ao ponto de sangrar apenas por pronunciar essa palavra.

— E também — ele continuou. —, eu estava com saudades.

Asahi não soube como responder àquilo.

***

A semana passou rápido e sábado logo tomou lugar dos dias úteis, Asahi estava inquieto, não tinha como negar. Yuu falara que seu voo de volta para a Itália partiria no dia seguinte pela manhã e eles não haviam conservado sobre  _ fosse-lá-o-que-tivessem-que-resolver.  _ O jogo da  MSBY Black Jackals  versus a  Schweden já tinha acabado, com 2 sets a zero para a  Schweden , e Azumane não tinha conseguido se concentrar na partida de jeito nenhum. Logo eles encontrariam Hinata e Kageyama assim que saíssem do vestiário e o homem não conseguia colocar uma expressão branca em seu rosto.

— Você está bem, Asahi? — Daichi o puxou de lado, afastando-o dos demais reunidos em meio a empolgação. — Parece alguém que está prestes a vomitar.

Asahi suspirou e afastou a preocupação do amigo com um aceno.

— Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco de trabalho a mais para lidar.

— E o fato de que o Nishinoya está de volta, não é? — Sugawara havia se aproximado de fininho, não deixando passar despercebido aquela pequena reunião. — Você ainda não falou com ele.

— Não foi uma pergunta. — O designer tentou desviar, pouco a vontade e decididamente encurralado. Estava tão na cara assim? Koushi apenas o encarou, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, aguardando por sua resposta. — Não há nada para falar.

— Isso é o que você pensa. — O amigo revirou os olhos e puxou Daichi pela manga em direção aos jogadores que se aproximavam. — Pense um pouco sobre isso e depois me ligue contando como foi. — Ele piscou, sorrindo ladino. — Vou estar esperando.

Asahi deixou que os olhos voltassem a pousa na figura de Nishinoya que agora pulava junto com Hinata em meio a um remake das melhores jogadas. Passando a mão pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os um pouco no processo, ele soube que aquela conversa não poderia mais esperar.

Porém, quando Asahi saiu daquele estádio sozinho, deixando Yuu viver a emoção do reencontro com os amigos, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de fugir. Daichi e Sugawara dariam conta de levar todos para algum lugar depois, ele tinha certeza. Só que aquele sentimento latente no início da garganta fazia sua respiração acontecer com certa dificuldade. 

Ele voltou para o apartamento, guiado apenas pela familiaridade do caminho, e por horas ali permaneceu, sentado no escuro encarando a janela e as estrelas que despontavam no céu, sem no entanto vê-las. Somente quando a maçaneta girou e o ruído ofegante da respiração de Nishinoya preencheu o ambiente, foi que ele percebeu quanto tempo havia de fato se passado e que não poderia mais escapar daquele momento.

— Você saiu cedo — ele comentou ao acender a luz, os olhos analisando a sala deserta e as roupas que ele ainda usava. — Podia ter avisado, eu fiquei preocupado. Daichi-san disse que tinha acontecido uma emergência no trabalho. 

— Não foi nada demais — Asahi respondeu, ainda sem olhá-lo. — Akaashi precisou de uns documentos, só…

— Akaashi estava no jogo, Asahi-san — Yuu o cortou, com o cenho franzido. — Você quer me dizer o que aconteceu de verdade? 

— Não — disse com sinceridade. 

— Então vamos continuar não falando disso? — ele cruzou os braços, avançando alguns passos até que pudesse encará-lo.

— Não há o que falar.

— Não? Porque para mim apenas parece que você continua fugindo dessa conversa, todas as malditas vezes. — O designer não se moveu. — Olhe para mim, Asahi-san. Olhe para mim! Por que acha que voltei? Por que acha que eu estou aqui agora?

— Isso não importa, você veio por eles e logo vai estar partindo.

— Não seja estúpido! Você sabe muito bem porque estou aqui. Eu senti a sua falta, cada dia, cada hora, você estava na minha cabeça em cada pensamento. Então eu voltei, voltei porque parecia certo, porque talvez você também tivesse sentido a minha falta e nós pudéssemos dar um jeito nisso. Tentar de novo.

— Você presumiu demais. Eu estava bem, Nishinoya — ele se levantou de uma vez. Mentira. — Eu estava _bem._ — Mentira e mais mentira. Não havia um momento que não acordasse e seu primeiro pensamento fosse o sorriso entusiasmado dele, não havia um momento que não estendesse a mão até o outro lado da cama em busca do conforto que seu corpo sempre lhe oferecia, não havia um momento que não sentisse imensamente a falta dele. Mas ele não podia dizer tais palavras. Eles já haviam passado por aquilo, discutido tudo exaustivamente, e por mais que o que ele lhe dizia agora fizesse seu coração saltar, ele não podia se permitir fazer isso. Não podia atá-lo a si dessa forma. então continuou, mesmo que uma parte sua morresse aos poucos ao enunciar aquelas frases: — Ao menos até você chegar, e agora — a risada que lhe escapou dos lábios não passava de um mero engasgar. —, agora está tudo confuso.

— Pois tudo parece esta bem certo para você, no meu ponto de vista. — Engoliu em seco. — Você só não tem vontade nenhuma quando se trata de nós dois. — Fungou.

— Noya… 

— Tudo bem, Azumane-san — ele falou alto o suficiente para que Asahi escutasse, enquanto caminhava a passos largos até o quarto. — Eu já entendi. — E arrastou a mochila consigo até a entrada do apartamento. — Está tudo bem, de verdade. Eu só preciso de um  _ tempo. _

E quando a porta bateu, ele não foi atrás.

***

Foi questão de algumas horas até que o celular tocasse e tocasse. Uma chamada após a outra, insistente e incessante, até que Asahi não aguentou mais e puxou o aparelho com raiva, deslizando a tela para o lada e atendendo a ligação.

— O que você fez? — foram as primeiras palavras que ouviu, antes mesmo que pudesse responder. O tom frio de Daichi o lembrou dos tempos de escola e como ele costumava ser assustador quando irritado.

— Nada.

— E por acaso esse nada teria feito o Nishinoya tentar pegar o primeiro voo de volta para Itália?

Ele suspirou e, antes que respondesse, outra voz se fez presente: 

— Você sabe que está fazendo a maior idiotice da sua vida, não é? — A voz de Sugawara lhe disse, roubando o telefone de Daichi e se intrometendo na conversa.

Asahi respirou fundo, o buraco em seu peito preenchido durante aqueles dois ínfimos dias reclamava com dor o vazio deixado quando aquela porta havia se fechado separando os dois. Ele sabia, no fundo ele sabia que devia ter corrido atrás de Nishinoya no minuto seguinte, mas, como sempre, a hesitação era o seu mal e seria sua maldição enquanto vivesse. E, novamente, ele o havia perdido.

— Eu sei.

Culpa e pesar se alojaram no espaço deixado e ele se recolheu aqueles dois sentimentos familiares, enroscando-se neles em busca de um conforto que não viria. Ele se arrependera de cada palavra no instante em que haviam disparado de sua boca. Mas agora… agora...

— Então o que está esperando?

— Eu… — ele hesitou. O que ele estava esperando? A resposta lhe surgiu segundos depois. — Eu tenho que ir! — exclamou.

— Boa sorte. — A risada de Sugawara ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos quando ele desligou o aparelho e o enfiou de qualquer jeito no bolso.

Sem se importar com a aparência, ele agarrou as chaves do apartamento e disparou pela porta, agradecendo pela primeira vez pela proximidade do apartamento com a estação.

***

Asahi correu pelo saguão do aeroporto, os sapatos deslizando no linóleo bem encerado. Haviam pessoas demais, barulho demais, e ele mal sabia por onde começar a procurar. Esticando-se a toda a sua altura, ele tentou olhar por cima das cabeças daqueles que iam e vinham, carregando malas e gaiolas com animais que latiam para si quando passava, mas não encontrou nada. Maldito fosse Nishinoya por ser tão baixinho. Maldito fosse ele mesmo por ter esquecido os óculos em casa!

Seu coração batia com força contra as costelas, ecoando em seus ouvidos e abafando a voz que chamava os passageiros pelos alto-falantes para seus respectivos voos. A cabeça virou em direção ao enorme painel que mudava a todo instante, avisando quais aviões já haviam partido e quais estavam atrasados ou haviam sido cancelados. A boca secou quando os olhos focaram nos números da tela, o número do voo de Nishinoya, conexão Tóquio-Palermo, estava em vermelho. Ele havia partido. 

— Não. Não.  _ Não!  _ — arquejou em busca de ar, os joelhos falhando. Ele havia chegado tarde demais. Nishinoya havia partido para sempre. — O que foi que eu fiz?

— Da última vez que eu conferi, você tinha sido um babaca comigo — disse uma voz conhecida as suas costas.

Asahi se virou lentamente, os dedos trêmulos de esperança. Não podia ser verdade. O avião havia partido e Nishinoya com ele, mas, ainda assim, mesmo contra todas as chances, ali estava ele. Em carne e osso, não um sonho, piscando maroto para Asahi como se este não houvesse sido o responsável por fazê-lo partir. 

— Yuu! — exclamou, sem fôlego. — Meu Deus, eu pensei que você tivesse ido. Meu Deus, Meu Deus, você está aqui. 

— Pelos Deuses, você não era assim tão tagarela. — Noya sorriu, revirando os olhos. — Pare um pouco de falar e venha cá. 

— Mas eu não entendo. Como? 

— Suga-san me ligou, mas acho que perdi a chamada em algum momento enquanto descia correndo do avião. Não importa agora.

Asahi riu, riu de verdade e caminhou até ele, cobrindo os passos que ainda os separavam, até puxá-lo para si e tê-lo bem seguro em seus braços. 

— Asahi-san, está me sufocando — ele reclamou, a voz abafada contra o casaco marfim.

—  _ Shhh. _ Não me importo, eu nunca mais vou te soltar de novo.

A risada animada de Nishinoya soou, o som aquecendo o seu corpo como a mais bela das melodias que já havia escutado. Ele o deixou se afastar, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver o seu rosto, o sorriso largo e o brilho nos olhos castanhos enquanto dizia:

— Isso quer dizer que pensou na minha proposta?

— Isso quer dizer que tudo que eu lhe falei no apartamento era mentira e eu sinto muito por isso, sinto tanto que nem mesmo sei como me desculpar — explicou, enquanto seu nariz se infiltrava nos cabelos de Noya, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de flores de seu shampoo. — Meu Deus, como é bom te ter de volta!

Os dedos de Nishinoya devolveram a carícia, traçando o rosto que tão bem conheciam e escorregando para os fios bagunçados que insistiam em lhe cair pela face. Ele os afastou com impaciência, querendo depois de tanto tempo apenas vê-lo de verdade com todas as imperfeições e os temores, com todo sentimento sincero estampado em cada linha do seu rosto que o tornava tão único em seu coração.

— Eu te amo, Asahi, não importa quanto tempo passe, seja qual for a distância que nos separe, eu nunca vou deixar te amar.

Asahi podia jurar que a qualquer momento explodiria. Não era possível que uma pessoa pudesse conter tanta felicidade em si sem que implodisse. Então, impulsionado por esse sentimento fervoroso que borbulhava em seu peito e tomava conta de seu corpo, ele fez o que vinha há tanto tempo desejando fazer: escorregou os polegares para as laterais do rosto dele e o puxou para si, tocando os lábios com os seus, derramando-se naquele beijo com cada grama do seu ser. 

Eles se separaram e, com um fio de voz, Asahi sussurrou em seu ouvido:

—  _ Yuu…  _ — A voz grosseira fez com que a pele de Noya arrepiasse,  _ algo que só ele poderia compreender. _ —  _ Sei importante per me _ _ , ti voglio bene.  _


End file.
